1. Field of the Invention
This invention is applicable in the field of air conditioning and refrigeration and in particular to a support for insulated pipes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In air conditioning and refrigeration systems it is common to pass fluid through an iron or copper pipe which is covered with abutting tubular sections of insulation material. It is known that condensation and ice can form at the insulation seams. It is desirable to be able to support the insulated pipe securely so that condensation and ice will not form at the seams without breaking the insulation, yet still allowing free movement of the pipe when it expands.
In the past additional insulation has been wrapped around the support clamps to seal out the moisture.
Alapaw, U.S. Pat. No. 479,384 discloses a holder made in sections which jointly support a pipe.
Duncan, U.S. Pat. No. 590,094 describes a split tubular hose-clip with exterior circumferential recesses.
In Kinghorn et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,749,155 a joint for aligned hollow tubular members is shown.
Keaton, U.S. Pat. No. 3,061,253 pertains to a clip for supporting conduit and in which the conduit may be locked in place within the conduit.
Delesandri, U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,872 discloses an assembly for gripping a hose and securing the hose to a cable. It requires fasteners to hold it to the hose.
Loland, U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,610 pertains to an offshore drilling control cable clamp system. It is an all steel construction welded and bolted around a cable with a rubber lined sleeve to grip the cable.
Schenkel et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,855 discloses a pipe clamp comprising two clamp segments with ends having cooperating parts of a locking means for releasably connecting the clamp segments together.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,158 to Collin et al, relates to an insulated pipe anchor apparatus that fits concentrically about a pipe and can be anchored to steel. Positive restraint is provided by interaction between an external frame and thrust plates with an internal structural insert.
Plamper, U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,717 describes an assembly that utilizes a two clamp system for a cable, one clamp to fasten the cable to a structure, the other to align the cable.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,849 to Peterson et al, relates to a tubular wear sleeve for surrounding a fluid carrying tube subject to vibration. It utilizes an outer sleeve crimped around the tubing by means of internal ribs that are compressed into the tube restricting any movement. The arrangement does not allow for free movement from expansion nor limit vibration.
Prior art solutions have not kept moisture out completely and the areas around the support would have moisture or ice formed in the seams. This would cause damage to building structures, equipment and the pipe support.